This device relates to the field of fuse holder handling devices and particularly to devices of this character for use in removing and replacing fuses in electrical circuitry atop utility poles.
The prior art reveals a variety of fuse manipulation devices for removing and replacing fuses while the user is at a distance from the fuse or fuse holder. Some devices grip the fuse holder and then pull it out, (See U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,053 to Bush) while other devices hook the fuse holder and pull it from its position (see U.S. Pat. 1,600,247 to Robinson). Such devices may be used in certain situations such as when the fuse holder is not positioned too far from the user attempting to remove it. However, when the fuse holder is 30-40 feet above the user atop a utility pole, the user must be particularly skillful with the device in order to be successful at removing and replacing a fuse holder within a reasonable length of time. Ring-like extensions were placed on the fuse holder and tools capable of utilizing the rings were developed (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,892 to Fiske). However, these devices also require skillful users with exceptional depth perception in order to be effectively used.